lonesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Superflat World Arcade
The Superflat World Arcade, located in the City, is a reference to Jasper Byrne's game developing company. In the arcade, you will find 4 videos arcade machines and each one of them are a nod to a specific game Jasper Byrne previously worked on. sm2.jpg SB.jpg XORXOR.jpg lsarade.jpg Ng+ game.png Soundless Mountain II Soundless Mountain II is ''Jasper Byrne's 2D "demake" of Silent Hill 2. SMII is a NES-style horror game, created for TIGSource's 2008 Bootleg Demakes Competition. '' '' What 'You' will comment upon interacting with this arcade machine: "''It's a game about a guy with a triangular head. Looks kinda depressing..." "It's looks like a NES game ... pretty behind the times." "It's a game about a guy called Jake." "It's a game about illness and death. Pleasant stuff." "It's a game about guilt." Soul Brother Soul Brother is a 2D puzzle platformer that focuses on the concept of possessing other characters to overcome challenges and solve puzzles. The gimmick here is that you inherit the ability of the creature that your soul transfers into, which could be anything from being able to execute double jumps, push heavy objects, fly, and even smash through breakable floor tiles to reveal hidden areas. What 'You' will comment upon interacting with this arcade machine: "Is it about reincarnation? I'm not sure." '' ''"It's a ghost story of some kind." "It's a game about collecting fruits. I could even eat ruits right now, even though they're not my favourite." "It's a game about reaching enlightenment." "It's a game about suicide... not as cute as it looks."" Spoiler, do not read unless you have finished the game: Once you approach this arcade machine, it will turn itself on and play the Soul Brother theme. (note: I think it's the main theme, need to confirm that.) XOR XOR is a game Jasper Byrne is currently working on: "XOR is an homage to the games I grew up on, perhaps more so than the other games I’ve made. It’s a randomly generated Atic Atac / Zelda mashup wizard-shooter. It is presented in a warped ZX Spectrum view, complete with filthy screen, ‘off’ colours and flickering glows." What 'You' will comment upon interacting with this arcade machine: "It's a game about a wizard. The graphics are not very good..." "It's a game about video arcades... Seems fitting, somehow." "It looks kinda retro." "It's something to do with logic gates..." "It's a game about an old man, filled with regret." LS A mysterious game called "Lone Survivor" is breaking the 4th wall a little bit since Lone Survivor is the game you're playing, and the game is within the same game. What 'You' will comment upon interacting with this arcade machine: "It's a game about survival... I've learnt a little about that, recently." "It's just another game about zombies." "It's a game about monsters." "It's a game. Just another game..." "It's some kind of simulation." "It's a game about a boy and a girl." New Game+ New Game+ is another game Jasper Byrne is developing, described as a: "dungeon crawler to sci-fi head-messing to whimsical platformer." The arcade machine will only show up on a New Game+ in The Director's Cut. What 'You' will comment upon interacting with this arcade machine: "It's a game that nobody's ever played." "It's a game that shines in 4P mode..." "It's a game about Knights." "It's a game about games..." "It looks quite futuristic, in a way... But it's set in medieval times? "''It's a brawler." "It's some kind of MMORPG, I think?" "It's a game about who knows what?" "I have no idea what it's about... I guess I'd have to play it to find out?" Category:Trivia